Connor In Wonderland
by dragonheartt
Summary: Primeval cast characters in place of those of syfy's Alice... Connor is the 'Alice' character. Everyone else fits in as well... When Connor's girlfriend Caroline is seemingly kidnapped, Connor follows and ends up in Wonderland. He discovers more than he imagined he would...


AN: Basically, instead of Alice Hamilton, we have Connor Temple. And so on and so forth, everththing else will be explained as we go! :3 (unless you read the teasers and character parallel sheets, etc i posted on my tumblr, but you can understand this without it!)

I set Connor and Caroline's meeting a little differently than in Primeval, and this Caroline is a little different, as you will see. She's still basically the same, though her reasons for dating Connor are different... And Connor's a cutie when he has completely no idea what the heck is going on. ;D

There is no Abby, all will be explained in time. ;3

* * *

Connor Temple smiled at his girlfriend, Caroline, who pressed closer to him possesively as another woman walked past. He'd never understand that, to be honest. He'd never understand why Caroline had been interested in him in the first place. It was kind of sad that he was 22 and she was his first girlfriend. As long as you didn't count a kiss from a girl in year 6, because he'd later found out that that her friends had dared her, and... His thoughts were all over the place today. He should be enjoying spending time with Caroline, not worrying over his past ineptitude with girls.

They'd met the the video store. He'd been there with Duncan picking a film for their weekly movie night, and it was his turn to choose...

"Conn, I'm just gonna pop over to th' games for a bit." Duncan said. Connor was focused on rifling through the bins in front of him, and nodded.

"Mhm." He murmured absently.

He hummed to himself as he looked for a movie. They both owned or had at least watched a large number of horror, sci-fi, and action-type films, so it was difficult to pick something new.

After a little while, Connor realized that there was someone standing across from him at the bin, and looked up. The woman, about his own age but not only beautiful but also clearly way out of his league just based on her clothes alone, met his eyes and let her lips crl up into a smile. His cheeks warmed, and he cleared his throat self-consciously, picking a movie out of the bin at random and looking in the direction of Duncan.

"The Hostel, hm, good choice!" He looked at the woman, wide-eyed, as she pointed to the movie he was holding. He glanced down at it. "But this, this is a classic." She added, gesturing to the dvd in her hand. Their eyes met and they both chuckled, as he looked at the floor.

"Heh." Connor breathed a little mumble of amusement, then tried to put his choice back and ended up dropping it. He scrambled to pick it back up and replaced it in the bin, clutching it so it wouldn't fall again. "Sorry." He said, grinning awkwardly. She smiled at him.

A few moments of silence, both of them looking through the same bin, before he attempted conversation again.

"Have you seen this one?" He asked, a little breathlessly. She chuckled.

"Yes, but I prefer the original." She was definitely posh. He cleared his throat nervously and then his brain processed her words.

"Oh, yeah, me too, of course!" He mentally cursed. He was probably bungling this up badly.

She smiled at him, then looked back at the dvds. He picked one out at random again.

"I'm Caroline." She introduced herself with a half-smile. He raised his gaze to meet hers, eyes wide.

Connor stared at the woman, whose name was apparently Caroline, blankly. She chuckled, obviously not completely disgusted by his gormlessness. That was... good.

"Uhm, I'm Connor."

"Planning a date with the girlfriend?" She asked him, head tilted very slightly and dark eyes holding his gaze. He blinked at her for a few seconds before his brain decided to work again.

"Wha'?"

"You're holding a romance film." She said, gesturing towards the dvd case in his hand. He blinked at it and shook his head, putting it back.

"Uhm, no, I, erm, don't 'ave a girlfriend. 'm 'ere with me mate Duncan, it's our weekly movie night." He bit his lip, wondering what she would say next. He wasn't sure why she was so interested, but he wasn't used to this kind of behavior from any woman as posh and sexy as Caroline.

She smiled, and he shivered, and hesitantly smiled back.

"I doubt you and your friend want to watch romance films, right?"

"Ah, yeah." He chuckled weakly, then decided to take a chance. "So, what about you? Movie night with the beau?" He said, finding his confidence a little as his voice didn't shake too badly. She smirked easily, running a finger along the tops of the dvd cases.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"Movie night alone?"

"That was the plan, unfortunately." Her voice was smooth and it gave him confidence.

"Would you like ta join me 'n Dunc?" He said breathlessly.

Her eyes brightened, and he grinned uncertaintly at her. Caroline shifted closer to him, looking down at the bin of dvds rather than at him.

"As long as your friend doesn't mind, I'd love to. I'm not really thinking Horror though... I'm thinking more-"

"-Erotic - Romantic!?" He squeaked, hurrying over the words at his near bungling of the whole thing. He held his breath, and felt it whoosh out of him as, instead of being insulted or anything else and walkign away, Caroline was chuckling.

"You're hilarious, Connor! No, I was thinking sci fi, fantasy, something like that."

He looked at her in amazement.

"Really?! I mean, that's awesome!"

Connor smiled a little at the memory. Duncan hadn't been thrilled, and made faces when Caroline steered herself and Connor towards the loveseat and left Duncan to the armchair in front of the TV; and when, during the film, she cuddled up with a very surprised but deliriously happy Connor, Duncan mimed gagging where Caroline couldn't see him. After that one movie night, Caroline gave him her number, and they'd ended up going on several dates. Despite mostly being things she was interested in, Connor didn't mind. He had a girlfriend, and that was almost a miracle in and of itself.

He chuckled, and Caroline looked up at him, kissing his jawline lightly.

"What's so funny, Connor?" She asked. He grinned, shrugging.

"Just remembering the day we met. I was a bumblin' idiot, yeah?"

"Still are!" She teased him, poking him in the side and letting go of his hand to dart away. He laughed, and gave chase. This was unusual for her, but not completely rare. Once in a while, Caroline would relax completely, and they would laugh and be silly for no reason at all. But usually she was her normal, well-mannered, posh self. He didn't really mind: it was probably how she'd grown up, and the small flashes of childlike joy were his influence. He was pretty confident that eventually, he would break her hard shell and she would be that sweet, loving side of her that he saw bits of once in a while.

He caught up to her, catching her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. He wasn't even dissapointed when she turned it into a light peck, and disentangled herself to hold his hand again, walking at a normal pace towards Connor's flat. As they neared, Caroline ran her hand across the blue fabric of his dress shirt and the black waistcoat, smoothing the materials after their run.

They'd been dating for a month now, and Connor had tentatively invited her over to dinner with his mum at their flat. He and his mum had lived at the same flat for several years, and he felt a strong attachment to the old place. Probably because of his dad. Connor gave himself a mental shake. Not the right time to dwell on that.

TBC

AN: Anyone wanna take a guess at who Connor's mum is? His dad? Anyone who knows Syfy's Alice knows what happened to the 'alice' character's dad... That's the only hint at the plot i'm giving! But yeah, guessign time if you want ;3


End file.
